The subject matter described herein relates generally to cooling an object and, more specifically, to extracting heat from an insulated gate bipolar transistor (IGBT) module.
At least some known computer and/or electronic systems include at least one IGBT module for high-efficient, fast switching of electric power. During operation, known IGBT modules typically generate heat. As such, at least some known IGBT modules are coupled to a heat sink to dissipate heat generated by the IGBT module. At least some known systems have an IGBT module-heat sink interface with a high thermal resistance. For example, the interface may have micro-flatness issues and/or a lack of contact area due to low pressure.
With recent technological developments in computer and/or electronic systems, considerable efforts have been made to develop heat sinks that are reliable and efficient. At least some known systems include a thermal interface material (TIM), such as zinc oxide filled silicone grease, disposed between the IGBT module and the heat sink. However, a thin grease joint of the TIM may still account for 25-50% of a total temperature drop between the interface and the ambient environment.